The Forgoten Pieces
by WildeImagination
Summary: Ready for more action. More Mystery? There's alot more going on. Secrets long held. New Characters that have a link to some of the originals. And guess what? There are really THIRTEEN armors!
1. The secret of Wildfire

Chapter 1: The secret of wildfire So Far 

The Ronins have appeared, but so has Talpa's evil dynasty. After a battle with Anubis warlord of cruelty the Ronins were scattered by Talpa's power.

Mia and Uyle are at the volcano.

At the Castle

Anubis stands before the screen thing. He laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" A figure appears out of the darkness. She has shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair and light grey-blue eyes and wears a short torn white dress. He ignores her.

"You shouldn't be so quick to laugh, Anubis." Dayus appears.

"They're gone." Anubis says.

"Are you sure?" The girl asks louder. Kale glances at her.

"She's right. You didn't actually see them die." Kale says. "You only won because master Talpa played his hand. Admit it they were way tougher than you thought." Kale Laughs.

"Warlord this not the time." Talpa appears. "They fought well. Their armor protects them. They could come back." The screen lights up again. "She has brought the sword to wildfire. One of them has already revived."

"Master let me finish them off once and for all." Anubis says bowing. The girl fades into the darkness again.

"Granted, but this is your other chance. Do not fail the dynasty again!" Talpa replies.

At the Volcano

"You really think he's in there, Mia?" Uyle asks uncertainly.

"Yes. At least I hope so." Mia replies. Ragged breathing is heard from within the volcano. Lightning strikes and Anubis stands where it struck. At the same moment Ryo flies out of the volcano in his armor. Mia and Uyle run behind a large rock.

"So wildfire you have revived, but not for long." Anubis says.

"We'll see about that." Ryo replies taking a fighting stance. Anubis attacks first.

After hours of dodging and attacking Ryo falls over completely exhausted. Anubis approaches him prepared to deal the final blow.

Suddenly a flash of light blinds them for a moment. There standing before Anubis protecting Ryo are three teenage girls dressed in strange armor. Their eyes are sheilded and their faces covered. One wears purple armor with small gold horns. The second wears black and red armor and the third wears pale silver armor with the phases of the moon across her helmet.

"Anubis, we cannot allow you to win today." The one clad in purple armor says.

"Go home Anubis or I'll send you back." The one in silver steps forward. Her voice is strangely familiar. Anubis looks a little fearful as he takes a step back. The one in red and black starts to attack, but the silver one stops her.

"No, Fallen, I want to do it." She smiles. "Star, stay back."

"Of course." Fallen steps back. "Go ahead Moon."

"Moonbeam Crush!" Moon attacks and Anubis disappears.

"Well girls our work is done here." Star says. "Go ghet some rest." Moon rolls her eyes and so does Fallen.

"We don't have it as easy as you do Star." Fallen says as the two of them disappear.

"Shouldn't we..." Moon starts. They disappear completely. "Make sure he's alright?" She finishes. Ryo awakens and stands slowly.

"Wha...What happened? I remember voices but..." He says. Moon gigles and disappears before his eyes. Mia and Uyle have been watching in utter amazment.

"We better go now." Ryo says. Slowly they begin their decent of the volcano...


	2. Halo's prison and Hope

Chapter 2: Halo's prison and Hope

I know that I skipped an epi, but it wasn't relevant to the fic and it would've been a boring read for those of us who've seen the anime. It's basically the same. However the verses of the poem are important and still relevant:

1.Drinking strangth from immortal fire

2.The darkest prison sheds the light

3.Churns beneath a swirl of salt

4.Burning within a throne of rock

5.Floating amongst the eyes of the ages

Unmoored in a stream of the sky

The first verse led them to Ryo and the second has sent them to search for Sage

"Whoa this place makes you feel like you're walking on the moon." Ryo says. "Are you sure Sage is around here somewhere?"  
"Positive. Let's start searching." Mia replies. They reach the mouth of a cave. White Blaze growls.

"What's wrong?" Mia asks. There's a small lake before the cave and behind them.

"He thinks someone's following us." Ryo replies. Suddenly Sekhmet appears out of a spray of water.

"Thank you for guiding me here." He says.

Sekhmet, I thought you were dead!" Ryo exclaims surprised.

"As you can see I'm qiute alive. Now prepare to die!" Sekhmet attacks.

"Uyle. Mia Stay back!" Ryo says as he dodges.

"No medicine in the world can save you from this snakebite." Sekhmet attacks again and again Ryo dodges and a girl lands on his.

"Hope, what are you doing here?" Sekhmet asks. She stands. She's a little shorter than Ryo and she's the girl from earlier. She shakes the dust from her shortish dirty-blonde hair and fixes her light grey-blue eyes on Sekhmet. She looks vaguely like Sage.

"None of _your_ business." She replies defiantly.

"Your tongue will be your end girl." Sekhmet says attacking her. He misses. Ryo rebounds off a rock.

"Hey Sekhmet! You'll get a kick outta this!" He says kicking Sekhmet in the face. Hope laughs.

"Little wench!" Sekhment slashes a sword in her direction disabling her voice. Meanwhile Ryo notices that Sekhments swords have left their mark. Hope jumps to the mouth of the cave.

"My sword delivers a fatal bite even when it doesn't touch it's victim." Sekhmet says. Suddenly many dynasty soldiers appear.

"Mia. Uyle. Run!" Ryo says. They run inside the cave. Hope battle some of the soldiers that have appeared. Sekhmet tries throwing his swords as spears and in trying to dodge them Ryo gets poison in his eyes and is blinded. He realices that he cannot fight this way and that this may be the end when White Blaze emerges from the cave. Ryo and Hope both grab on and White Blaze runs them back into the cave.

They stop at a small pool. Ryo rubs water on his eyes as Hope drinks it. White Blaze lays next to a rock watching them.

"Oh no. I still can't see. White Blaze did he spray you too?" He checks White Blaze. Then he remembers Hope. "I know you came here too. Who are you? How did he know you?"

"I'm here to help you. My name is Hope. I live in the dynasty." She replies hesitantly. "I know you're wondering why I would help you." She pauses. "The one you seek here, Sage of Halo is my older brother."

'Hmmm. Could be a dynasty trick, but she sounds nice. If we make it out alive I can ask Sage about her.' Ryo thinks. Ryo calls his armor.

"White Blaze stay here. Hope you better stay here too."

"No, we'll find Sage together. I'm not some weak little girl." Hope says defiance in her voice.

"Alright, but it's not my fault if you get hurt." He shrugs. Carefully they make their way through the cave. Suddenly they fall through some ice and find Sage.

"Sage, answer me!" Ryo calls out.

"You've found Halo." Sekhmet appears. "Now you can die along with these two." He has Mia and Uyle with him.

"We won't die. Not here! Not today!" Hope replies fiercly.

"You shall die first wench!" He tries to attack her, but Ryo blocks him. Sekhmet attacks him and Hope takes a hit. "Stupid girl you shouldn't have gotten in the way." He battles Hope briefly. She sinks down to the floor motionless. He holds Ryo up by his throat. "Now you'll all die." He drops Ryo and prepares to attack.

"C'mon Sage wake up now!" Ryo punches the ice and passes out. Sage emerges in full armor as Hope disappears. He glances at Ryo.

"Now, Sekhmet prepare to meet your fate." Sage says and attacks winning the battle. He then helps Ryo out of the cave and takes out his sword.

"Wait Sage, What're you doing?" Mia asks.

"If I can catch the suns rays and reflect them correctly from the blade of my sword into his eyes I may be able to restore his sight." Sage replies putting his sword to Ryo's forehead as the sun peaks out from behind the clouds.

"It worked!" Ryo says opening his eyes. They take off their armor and walk slowly back to the car. "Sage do you have a sister?" Ryo asks breaking the silence.

"Yea. Why?" Sage replies sounding surprised.

"What's her name?" Uyle asks.

"Her name is Hope and she's younger than me. I haven't seen her in years." He replies wistfully.

"I met her." Ryo says. "Shje's got a sharp tongue and a rebellious fire in her."

"She always was like that." Sage smiles faintly. "I miss her."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Destiny

Hope awakens after having a very odd and confusing dream.

"Are you alright?" A girl walks over to her. She has long dirty-blonde hair and hazely-blue eyes. She wears a long torn blood-stained white dress.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Hope replies. She tries to sit up, but is unable so she rolls onto her side instead. "I did what I had to do."

"Yes, but in doing so you incurred Talpa's wrath on yourself. You shouldn't have..." The other girl starts.

"Destiny! You can't possibly believe that I was going to sit here and let them..." Hope cuts her off.

"Hello, girls." Anubis enters. "Hope, nice ploy saying you were Halos sister too bad it didn't work." He pauses. "I don't think it would be wise for you to do it again." He leaves.

"You told him that you were...?" Destiny says in disbelief.

"The only thing Talpa doesn't know is that it wasn't a ploy. It's true. Halo is my older brother." Hope says.

"You had a disturbing dream didn't you?" Destiny asks.

"Des, Stop reading my mind." Hope replies annoyed. "Yes. I did have a rather...odd dream."

"What was it?" Destiny asks sitting on the bed as Hope finally manages to pull herself up.

"I remember water and fire. There were fish, but I think they were dead." Hope replies thinking hard. "Why what happened?"  
"Oh Hope. Your dreams are still showing you what's going to happen even when you sleep through it." Destiny pauses. "Torrent was revived while you slept."

"Hmmm...Two more to go..." Hope says obviously deep in thought. "Star's brother is next...Then..."

"There was more to your dream?" Destiny asks looking at her shocked.

"Yes. There was snow and a really big boulder." Hope says standing slowly. "I have to go..." Hope runs out of the room...

A LITTLE LATER...

Destiny is sitting on her bed staring at the black wall in front her. 'I wonder if Hope is ok.' She thinks to herself looking a little concerned. The door opens with a bang and Kale storms in.

"Where is she?" He asks gruffly. Destiny jumps startled out of her thoughts by his sudden intrusion.

"I don't know." Destiny replies. "She left awhile ago."

"Damn that girl." He says and leaves slamming the door behind him.

"Destiny says that she left awhile ago." He reports to Talpa and the other warlords who are present.

"Very well. I know where she is." Talpa says. "Go destroy Halo before he can revive Hard Rock. And bring Hope back."

"Yes, Master." Kale disappears.

A short time later...

'I hope I make it there in time' Hope thinks to herself as she runs through a forest. 'Brrr...It's getting colder the further I go. I should've brought warmer clothes. Can't turn back now though.' She continues.

Sage and Mia are on Mt. Daisetsu. It's snowing and the wind is blowing cold and fierce. They've already made it to the stone, but unknown to them so far Kale has been watching. Suddenly Kale appears and attacks them almost without hesitation. Sage quickly calls his armor, but Kale moves to the rock and plunges his sword into it.

Almost as soon as he does this a white blur passes him and slams right into Sage knocking him to the ground. It's Hope!

"Hope, you little wench! What are you doing here?" Kale asks angrily. Hope giggles.

"Hope..." Sage says sounding shocked. She stands and then helps him up.

"I missed you." She hugs him. Then turns to face Kale. "I could ask you the same question." Her hands fall on her hips.

"Just wait till this is over and I take you back." He says threateningly.

"Oh,what no invitation?" She asks sarcastically. A moment of silence. "I'm not going back." She says defiantly.

"We'll see about that!" He comes at her quickly, but Sage blocks him. They battle till both Sage and Mia fall off the cliff into the waterfall below leaving Hope alone with Kale.

"You say your not coming back, but I say you are." Kale says to her raising a hand threateningly.

"Don't take me for a weakling." She takes a fighting stance.

Meanwhile

Sage and Mia are ok. They lay asleep a few feet under the cliffs overhang on a strip of land. While they sleep the ancient comes to them and tells Sage that if he is to awaken Kento of Hard Rock he must master the thunder bolt cut.

A few minutes later they awaken.

"Wow. We're alive and..." Mia says. "Where's Hope?"

"She's probably still up there." Sage looks up.

"I'll go help her out. You work on mastering that technique." Mia says and heads back up to where they had been. There Kale and Hope are locked in fierce hand to hand combat. Hope's thigh has a red-colored gash, but because of the cold it isn't bleeding. She winces as she attacks again.

"Hey!" Mia yells cupping her hands to her mouth. "Kale!" She succeeds in distracting him for a moment and Hope gets him down, but not for long. He immediately is up again and slashes at her stomach. She falls and lays there moaning in pain.

"You." He approaches Mia who backs away until she can no more.

"Kale. Leave her alone!" Hope cries out standing again. "She has...nothing..." She looks a little fearful as Kale approaches her.

"You prefer if I destroy you first." He's right in her face. She meets his eyes defiantely. "Such a shame. Such a waste." He fingers her hair. He kisses her roughly. Her eyes widen with shock before she pushes him away and slaps him.

"Don't touch me!" She backs away staring him right in the eyes. Anger flashes across her face.

"Very well then." He prepares to attack her again. "Hard Rock should be dead by now. And now you'll join him."

"Kale, don't touch her!" Sage cries out. "Now you have to fight me." Hope moves quickly to go stand by Mia(As quickly as her wounds allow anyway). A light shines around Sage. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" He attacks the rock slicing it in two.

"Ha. You're too late." Kale laughs when nothing happens. He jumps on top of the rock. Suddenly a light erupts from it and his sword comes flying out. Kale disappears into the light. Kento bursts out destroying the rock altogether.

"Hey dude." Kento greets them. "Hey what'd you do, find a girlfriend?" He notices Hope who's now standing beside Sage.

"No." Sage laughs. "This is my little sister, Hope."

They descend the mountain and start to get in the car.

"Aw crap." Hope says. "I'm bleeding." Carefully she tears off two strips of her dress and wraps her wounds.

"I think we'll need to find you more appropriate clothes." Mia says. They climb in the car and drive away.

"You held out very well against him, Hope." Mia says.

"Whoa, you fought a warlord?" Kento looks at Hope surprised. Hope nods.

"That's how you got those cuts." Sage says. "At least we know you can fight." He sighs.

"Where are we going?" Hope asks.

"We're going to meet up with Ryo and Cye..." Mia replies.

"Ryo? Oh I remember him. He has the armor of Wildfire, right?" Hope asks. "Then Cye must be Torrent. And you're still missing Strata." She states. They all nod looking a little shocked.

"I'm hungry. How about we get some food?" Kento says breaking the sudden silence.

"You just ate three hamburgers." Hope says.

"C'mon I was in that rock for a long time." Kento protests.

Hopes stomach rumbles. "Alright I'm still hungry too."

Thay all laugh...


End file.
